Les dernières pages
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Quoiqu'il arrivait, Izuku avait toujours un de ses carnets sur lui. L'un d'entre eux renferme le secret de son coeur et, malheureusement, il va le perdre... TodoDeku.


**Eh bah hum... Bonjour ? Oui. Je suis vivant. C'est génial, non ? Je vous ai manqué ? ( J'espère pas. )**

 **Alooors. On se retrouve avec un TodoDeku sans prétention - qui de base est parti d'une conversation bordélique avec une pote.**

 **Avant de vous laisser voler de vos propres ailes - ou juste de lire le texte que je vous offre -, j'aimerais remercier _La communauté MHA FR sur Discord._ Vraiment, des gens fabuleux, qui donnent la pêche, et envie d'écrire. Grâce à elleux, je des OS en cours, et une fic ! **

**Et particulièrement _Ahriall_ , qui a corrigé d cet OS ! ( et tous mes drabbles... et mes chapitres de fic... Bref, c'est la best ok- ) ( Merci Ahri-chou- )**

 **Bon eh bien... Enjoy !**

* * *

Izuku avait toujours son carnet sur lui, dans ses poches, dans son sac, dans ses mains. Il l'utilisait principalement pour noter les alters, leurs faiblesses et leurs forces. Mais dans les pages de fin de son dernier carnet – où traînaient des questions-réponses avec Hitoshi par rapport à son alter hors du commun-, il y avait des notes plus… intimes.

Il les lisait, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le cours d'anglais de Present Mic.

 _« 25 avril. Kirishima-kun et Kacchan ont l'air de plus en plus proches. Ils sont mignons. J'aimer… »_

La suite de la phrase était illisible.

 _« Uraraka-san_ _a deviné mon « crush » comme elle aime le dire. Elle m'a dit que c'était à cause des regards que je lançais à Todoroki-kun, du sourire niais que j'avais quand je lui parlais, et le rouge qui montait sur mes joues… C'est si voyant que ça ?_

 _Elle m'a rejoint dans ma chambre pour m'en parler, totalement surexcitée, heureuse de voir un nouveau couple « se former. » J'ai souri, timidement, bien que je sache pertinemment qu'il ne se formera jamais. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à moi ? Et puis quand bien même… pourquoi voudrait-il de moi ?»_

Izuku soupira, prenant note de ce que son professeur disait – même si le mot hurler était plus approprié.

 _« 27 avril. On était dans le salon commun et Todoroki-kun est arrivé en col roulé, ça lui va bien. Il est mignon._

 _Ça me fait penser que je suis tombé amoureux de lui…Même si, je ne sais pas trop comment. C'est en me posant la question je pense – tout bêtement – que je m'en suis rendu compte. Si seulement je ne m'étais pas posé cette question, je ne serais pas tiraillé par cet amour – très probablement – non réciproque. »_

Un dessin d'Ochako était juste à côté de ces phrases. Un mini-Izuku avec des étoiles dans les yeux, qui saigne du nez. Izuku pouffa en voyant ce petit gribouillis, puis soupira en lisant la fin de ce passage-là.

 _« Kirshima-kun et Kacchan_ _ont officialisé leur couple, en s'embrassant. Je suis vraiment heureux pour eux, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour. Après ça, en fin d'après-midi, Todoroki-kun m'a aidé pour mes devoirs, et nos mains se sont effleurées. J'ai rougi, décalant la mienne d'un mouvement rapide, m'excusant mille fois. Seulement… ce simple contact m'a électrifié. »_

La sonnerie retentit, libérant les élèves pour la journée. Izuku se dirigea vers sa chambre de dortoir, soupirant. Il devait encore faire ses exercices de musculation et ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Finalement, il s'allongea sur son lit, fatigué, avant de chercher son carnet dans son sac, sans pour autant le trouver. Fronçant les sourcils, il sortit alors son cahier d'anglais, de maths, de japonais, sa trousse… _Je suis si idiot que je ne l'ai pas remis dans mon sac ?_ _Sérieusement._

Izuku soupira. Sans son carnet, il ne pouvait pas marquer les nouvelles informations des alters de ses amis. Et surtout, il ne pouvait pas parler de Shout- Il se redressa soudainement, pris d'un moment de panique. Et si… Et si c'était Shouto qui avait retrouvé son carnet ? Et si Shouto allait _lire_ son carnet ? _Non, non, non. C'est pas possible, il ne ferait pas ça, il sait que c'est rentrer dans ma vie privée. Et puis, de plus, s'il l'avait retrouvé, il serait venu toquer à ma porte pour le rendre, en s'excusant. Je l'aurais juste remercié en le détaillant ; j'aurais mieux dormi si j'avais détaillé la forme de son nez, ses petits yeux, sa cicatrice, ses cheveux…_

Il se gifla mentalement.

 _Calme-toi, respire, tout va bien. Je le récupèrerais demain._

Izuku se leva, dépité d'avoir perdu son cahier, se changea, et commença ses exercices sportifs.

[…]

Le lendemain, alors qu'il déjeunait, Ochako se glissa à ses côtés, pour lui poser des questions sur « le plan crush-sur-Todoroki-kun ». Izuku lui fit part de sa peur que Shouto ait retrouvé son carnet, et elle éclata de rire.

« C'est un coup de pouce du destin, s'il est tombé dessus ! »

Il n'en était pas si sûr. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, soupirant légèrement, avant de s'affaler sur la table.

« C'est plutôt un malheur du destin qu'autre chose… -

\- Mais non ! Répliqua-t-elle, enjouée. »

Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux dans un geste réconfortant, puis tous deux décidèrent de se diriger vers leur première heure de cours une fois prêts.

Ce fut la boule au ventre qu'il rentra dans la salle de classe, s'asseyant à sa place habituelle. Il sortit ses affaires, révisa légèrement la dernière page de son cahier de japonais, relut ses exercices, avant que les autres élèves n'arrivent petit à petit. Et son cœur arrêta de battre quand Shouto passa devant son bureau, lui jeta un coup d'œil, et qu'un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Izuku rougit, puis replongea le regard dans ses cours, sans y prêter _,_ en définitive _,_ la moindre attention.

[…]

Alors que le l'heure avançait tranquillement, il reçut un petit mot sur sa table. Fronçant les sourcils, intrigué, il l'ouvrit.

 _« Vient à l'inter-pause à côté de l'arbre derrière le lycée. »_

Izuku se mordit la lèvre, parcourant rapidement la classe du regard, avant de reposer le mot dans sa trousse.

 _Qui ça peut être ? Kacchan pour se battre et m'embêter ? Urakara-san pour me demander ce qu'il s'est passé avec Todoroki-kun ? Aoyama-kun qui veut me donner un colis spécial français ? Kaminari-kun veut me faire écouter une nouvelle musique ? Non, non… Ils ou elles me l'auraient directement demandé, face à face, plutôt que de me faire passer un mot par le classe… Et si… Et si c'était Todoroki-kun qui avait retrouvé mon carnet ? Oh non, non, non, ce n'est pas po-_

« Midoriya, si mon cours te dérange tu peux très bien sortir. »

L'interpellé releva violemment la tête – faisant craquer son cou de manière désagréable- avant de s'excuser auprès de son professeur, rouge de gêne.

[…]

 _Un pas après l'autre, respire, doucement, ce n'est pas grave, respire._

La boule au ventre, Izuku se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué dans le mot. Pourtant, ce fut avec surprise qu'il se rendit compte que personne ne l'attendait.

 _Pourtant, j'ai pris tout mon temps. Est-ce que c'est un jeu ? Est-ce que quelqu'un veut juste m'embêter ? Me faire stresser ?_

Il passa une main sur son visage, avant de regarder autour de lui et-

« Mon carnet ! »

Il s'accrocha à une branche pour récupérer son précieux, coincé dans l'arbre, entre deux branches, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il sourit, avant de sautiller sur place. Izuku remit alors son carnet dans son sac et repartit en cours, le sourire aux lèvres, sans se douter à cet instant, que quelqu'un avait pu le lire.

[…]

Izukutomba sur son lit en soupirant. Il se reposa quelques secondes, avant de rouler sur le côté pour sortir le carnet de son sac. Il parcourut les pages dont il avait l'habitude, s'extasiant légèrement sur tous les alters formidables de ses camarades, avant d'arriver à la partie plus « intime ». Il passa une main sur ses joues brûlantes d'embarras– _Et si quelqu'un, n'importe qui, avait lu mon carnet ? J'en entendrais parler pendant des jours. Et puis Todoroki-kun en entendrait aussi parler, de ces paragraphes dédiés à lui, seulement lui; de son torse parfaitement sculpté que je pouvais voir durant les exercices et –_ Il déglutit, chassant ses pensées d'un mouvement de tête nerveux. Finalement, il relut la dernière phrase qu'il avait écrite, mais brusquement, son cœur s'arrêta et son souffle se coupa.

 _« Tu es mignon, Izuku. J'aurais sûrement préféré que tu me le déclares de vive voix, mais ce n'est pas bien grave._

 _Tu es un soleil. »_

Izukucrut s'évanouir en voyant la signature du mot.

 _Todoroki-kun._


End file.
